firefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:VI-118
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the North Cowichan Fire Department page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Uzbek (talk) 19:52, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Ocean Falls Hi. I see you attached a note to the Ocean Falls page indicating that the 1980 GMC was auctioned to a First Nation. Can I ask where you got this information? I saw the truck in a Port Hardy auto wrecker's yard still lettered for Ocean Falls in 2008, and it was still there in 2011 (visible in Streetview at coordinates 50.689348, -127.465341). The Bella Bella (Heiltusk) article does indeed show a 1980 GMC. Makes sense, as the two are pretty close together, but somewhat surprising that the truck lettering wasn't changed. Thanks. Uzbek (talk) 15:28, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Hi Uzbek, the source for the truck being auctioned off to Bella Bella can be found here (found on page 15). I hope that answers your question. VI-118 (talk) 16:30, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Quick note Thanks for the Lafrance / LaFrance category work - I was chipping away at it slowly. Uzbek (talk) 23:17, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Admin? If you're interested in being an admin (which would give you the ability to delete pages), please drop me a line on my talk page. Thanks for all of your work over the last couple of years. Uzbek (talk) 14:49, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Parade apparatus categories Hi. If articles are inconsistent, I guess it's different editors doing different things. I'll admit that it isn't one of my favourite practices, but I try to run this thing with a relatively light touch. I'd tend to stick with "Departments operating ___ apparatus" even if the truck is used only as a parade rig. I understand that it may not be an operational part of the regular firefighting roster, but if we stick with the literal definition of operating, it does apply. And if someone is looking to find classic apparatus from a particular manufacturer, the categories can help them do that. Uzbek (talk) 12:56, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Campbell River Airport Hi. I have some info that the Airport FD has been disbanded and is now protected by the City. Might this be the case? Thanks. Uzbek (talk) 13:53, May 27, 2018 (UTC) I was not 100% sure if they were disbanded or not, the truck is kept at the airport and has the city's logo on the doors, but yeah if you want to mark them disbanded be my guest, gathing info proved to be a bit of a wild goose hunt. VI-118 (talk) 14:32, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Categories Hi. Appreciate your state/province apparatus category work, it's really cleaning things up. One request though. Before creating a category, there should be at least 4-5 departments to fill it to make sure there aren't a bunch of very small orphans. Right now, there is only one department in the Saskatchewan departments operating Spartan ERV category. In that case, I'd wait until there are a few more. In some cases, it's reasonable to assume that there are lots of departments that *will* fall under a category - for instance, there are only a few in Louisiana departments operating E-One apparatus, but it's fair to say that there are many more that meet that criteria and it's more that we don't have many Louisiana rosters. I'm doing some research on Thibault, Pierreville, King-Seagrave and a few other Canadian companies for my own purposes, so I'll be chipping away and adding provincial categories for those companies over the next little while. Thanks again! Uzbek (talk) 20:52, July 5, 2018 (UTC) -- :So 5 minimum to spawn a category is what you're asking, ok then I can ammend the category spawning to not make it look like I'm spamming the system then. :Next question is what would you classify apparatus categorys for companies that have been annexed by others? (ie: Spartan ERV and Smeal from 2017-pres) The parent company or the company with the brand featured prominently on it? VI-118 (talk) 21:13, July 5, 2018 (UTC) ::Well, wouldn't call it spamming. Just thinking of a bunch of orphan categories. Maybe four minimum? As for your second question, it's a good one. Personally, I tend to go with the brand featured prominently since you often have to take a close personal look for the additional info. However, things have kind of evolved to the point where both are listed - e.g. lots of Saulsbury trucks trucks post E-One, as well as all kinds of separate categories for ALF trucks (e.g. Becker, RD Murray). Plus LTI is often a separate category even if it's just the aerial device. Also lots of categories listed for refurbs. So might as well be expansive and go with however many, since that's kind of the way things have gone. ::As for Spartan ERV / Smeal, they're still separate brands at this point. Probably won't stay that way, but at least we don't have to worry about it at the moment. Thanks, Uzbek (talk) 01:58, July 6, 2018 (UTC) :::One more quick note on categories. There are a few companies whose deliveries were pretty much limited to one province or state. Levasseur comes to mind - 98% of their deliveries were in Quebec and none of the other places (New Brunswick?) hit the 5 threshold. So in a case like that, we just left it as is rather than creating a separate Quebec category that was almost all of the deliveries. Maxi Métal started off that way, but when they starting going national, it made sense to start adding provinces and creating a big Québec category for them. Uzbek (talk) 14:13, July 6, 2018 (UTC) ::::One last one. If trucks get sold or taken out of service and a state/province drops below the 4-5 threshold, it makes sense to collapse the category into the larger "Departments operating" category, again just so there aren't a whole bunch of one or two department categories out there. Should post all this someplace. Uzbek (talk) 14:16, July 6, 2018 (UTC)